


Ruined

by Sora_yuri45



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Feeling depressed about the show, I love harlivy, Just like pure pain...sorry, One Shot, Self-Hatred, and I was in a mood today, but hate cheating so..., no happy ending, post episode s02e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_yuri45/pseuds/Sora_yuri45
Summary: Harley realising how she fucked up the one great thing in her life...So okay, I love Harlivy and I totally ship it but I hate cheating, so I hope the writers think of something. Because I can not stand it happening under these cirumstances.  NO HAPPY ENDING!!!!
Relationships: Charles "Chuck" Brown/Pamela Isley, Harely Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters.

Harley sat on the worn out couch in the mall and stared at the picture in front of her. It had been taken back in Arkham when she had still been Dr. Harleen Quinzel and not the notorious Harley Quinn. 

It seemed like a lifetime ago now. The picture showed her in her lab coat beside none other than Ivy. Her best friend Ivy. Her engaged best friend Ivy. The soon to be married best friend she had kissed not 24 hours ago. 

Fucking shit.

Harley was used to messing things up big time. The Joker had more than once punished her for it. At that time she thought he cared for her and wanted her to do better.  
For her sake. 

Now in hindsight she knew he simply acted out his rage. Took his frustration out on her and she had gone along with it. Because she thought he lover her. Of course, he didn‘t. He was a clear sociopath not capable of caring for another human being, much less loving one. 

That was what she had thought till right after she had fucked things up once again. 

Only now it wasn’t a simple plan no one really cared about she had messed up. No, it was the one good thing she had ever had in her entire fucked up life. 

So now here she was thinking that maybe the Joker wasn’t the only one responsible for the way her life turned out to be. Sure, he had pushed her into the acid and pretty much abused her for years on end after. But he wasn’t here now. 

He hadn’t been there at the pit. He hadn’t told her to kiss her god damn best friend, the only person in this universe she actually cared about.   
No, that had been all her. So how was she suppose to blame anybody else than herself right now?

Thinking back Harley couldn’t help but replay the moment it had all went to hell. 

Ivy’s lips had tasted like the sweetest candy she ever tasted and they were so very soft. Harley couldn’t help herself but lose herself in them. Her hand found Ivy’s neck and burrowed itself into red locks of hair. 

All too soon though those heavenly lips left hers and the jester had to open her eyes.  
The moment she did she regretted it. The look in Ivy’s eyes did not say “I love you” or “Man, that was awesome” , it showed surprise which Harley really couldn’t blame her for.   
What knocked the wind out of her lungs though was the regret, guilt and pain that followed. Guilt alone she would have understood.

Ivy might not have been good in the traditional sense of the word but she was not without a conscience. And cheating was definitely something that was not okay in her books. And had it been only that Harley would have been happy to help her work through it. But regret? 

“Ives, I-”

Before she could finish her sentence the red haired woman had gotten back her bearings and was in the middle of standing up. After only a seconds hesitation at the other woman’s use of her name she pulled herself up to a full stand. 

“Don’t, Harley.” 

“What do you mean? Ive, we have to talk about this.” 

When the other woman didn’t show any reaction, Harley followed with a soft, pleading “Please.”. 

It didn’t help. 

The green skinned woman simply walked to the van that had brought them here and was miraculously still sitting there. She opened the drivers door and slid into the seat without uttering another word. 

Harley hurried after her to the passenger side for a second believing Ivy would actually leave her here in the middle of nowhere.   
Safely inside the van she expected silence from her friend but what she got was so much worse. 

“Harley, please forget anything happened. I will too. We can’t tell Kite Man or anyone for that matter. It was a mistake. A spur of the moment, fucking adrenaline kind of thing. It didn’t mean anything.”

Harley had laughed at people before who had cried after ex-boy- or -girlfriends but right in this moment she understood.   
The pain of a broken and shattered heart was nothing she ever wished on her worst enemy. 

The ride back to Gotham was silent, tense and agonizingly long. Back in the city Ivy dropped Harley at the mall without so much as a goodbye or even eye contact and drove off.  
Probably back to Kite Man. The man she loved and was to marry. 

So here Harley was now. Sitting there and thinking how she had driven off the only person who cared about her.   
Had cared about her. 

Now all Harley could do was lock herself in her room and cry over her hurting heart. 

And while it was torture thinking of Ivy with Kite Man, she knew it was what would make the redhead happy in the long term. And for that she just couldn't despise her friend.   
She deserved happiness. She deserved better than Harley and this way she was sure to get it.


End file.
